roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
As the name suggests, "n'on-'''p'layer 'c'haracters" is an umbrella term for any character the player doesn't directly control. Upon death, you can decide to play as the NPC that killed the player character. '''WARNING spoilers ahead WARNING The Undead The main form of opposition in Rogue Survivor, the living dead make for an enemy that never sleeps, never hungers, and never stops seeking to make fresh humans one of their own. If this weren't bad enough, ghouls that successfully kill multiple humans will fully heal and evolve into superior forms, often becoming quicker, stronger, more durable, or some combination of the three. Undead are also capable of pausing momentarily to pick up the trail of a human's scent (counteracted with Stench Killer) and unlike the living, are not negatively affected by the dark. Skeleton Family Skeletons are weak enemies who compensate for their feebleness with speed; unlike many of their fellow ghouls, Skeletons can keep pace with a walking human. |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" |The Skeleton is the most basic enemy. They have a very weak attack, miss often, and are often killed with a single hit from any given weapon or martial artist's fist. Their frailty renders them unable to break barricades, windows or doors, and they cannot climb over obstacles like cars or furniture. |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Quicker and better fighters than their common brethren, these boneheads retain their frailty and are still relatively easy to dispatch. Their accuracy and speed, however, makes them more likely to spread some hurt around before they crumble to dust. |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | If you thought Red-Eyed Skeletons were annoying, then you haven't met this one. Even faster, and more accurate than their regular/red-eyed counter parts, these guys can stack up some damage on you. Too bad there is no fire to kill it with, so kill it with bullets/pellets/arrows/some other random ranged weapon! Their health is still low, so a big hammer could kill it easily, but chances are it will still do some damage to you. |} Zombie Master Family What might be considered the Pied Pipers of the undead horde, zombie masters are a big step above your garden-variety shambler. Not only can they take more punishment, masters attract (non-master) zombies as they roam and can gradually form a mob capable of overwhelming even a well-prepared survivor. Masters are intelligent enough to climb obstacles such as fences or cars and, like other fleshy undead, can track human scent trails. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | A big early-game threat. Survivors that don't possess firearms or decent melee skill should avoid these unless the master is near death. |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Much more of a challenge than their unevolved form because of their increase in health. A couple of these can be really taxing on even the strongest survivors. |} |- | style="text-align: center;" |One of the strongest zombies in the game. Just fighting off one of these can be difficult because they gather weaker zombies around them almost all the time. They have an incredible offense and defense against survivors, and you should assume that fighting even one or two of these puts your life in danger. |} Shambler Family Akin to George A. Romero's style of zombie, these specimens are sluggish but tough. These are easy enough to dispatch on their own but once gathered by zombie masters, they can together become a slow and steady engine of death. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | As mentioned above, shamblers are moderately dangerous alone and their real threat lies in numbers, especially when attracted to a zombie master. These ghoulies are capable of tracking human scent trails. |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Stronger and tougher than your typical Shambler. Take one kill to evolve to a Shambler, Dark-eyed when playing as a shambler. |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | The strongest, toughest, and most eloquent of Shamblers. |} Fresh Zombie Family Recently fallen humans that now "live" only to spread the affliction. These beings are quicker and tougher than normal shamblers and can take powerful forms later in unlife. Even without the benefit of this transformation, fresh undead are a serious threat when led by a Master. |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Faster and tougher than a regular shambler, but generally only dangerous in packs. |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Fast. Tough. Hits hard. |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Faster. Tougher. Harder hitting. Brutal all round. |} Misc. Undead |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Weak, numerous, and faster than you. A common sight throughout the city's sewer system. |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | He's incredibly slow, allowing you to take 3 turns against his one. The only challenge in fighting him is if you're completely surrounded by other zombies in the sewers and don't have time to hack away at his high health. |} The Living Humans are both a blessing and curse. Gang members, Black Op troops, and CHAR guards tend to shoot first and ask questions never. The flip side entails military care packages, National Guard patrols, bartering and so forth. Friendly ---- |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Your kindred survivors, these people are usually scattered and consequently, provide limited resistance to the undead. Unlike police or National Guardsmen however, these regular joes are willing to follow other survivors who possess the Leadership skill. |} |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" | Though commonly equipped with little but a baton, pistol, and flashlight, lawmen can provide excellent protection to newly hunted civilians. They can also detect murderers in sight and attack them, often with the help of his followers. Their movement can be tracked by using the Police Radio. (Start with the Firearms and Leadership skills.) |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Not long after the undead assault begins, the National Guard wil begin patrolling the city in six-man teams. These grunts are typically equipped with body armor, rifles, and heavy pistols. Sometimes Squad Leaders will carry Z-trackers. As the crisis drags on, guardsmen will give way to the insidious Black Op agents. (Begin with the Carpentry skill.) |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | A few weeks into the invasion, small bands of hardened survivors will start to mount raids on rival groups and the undead. Commonly equipped with body armor, shotguns, army rifles, and grenades. Survivors that aren't being led can be recruited with the Leadership skill. (Begin with a widely varied set of skills totaling about twenty points.) (Their arrival is marked with the message: "You hear honking in the distance. A van has stopped xx tiles to the n/s/e/w/etc" when they come in large groups.) |} |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align:center" | Unique NPC. Very good at fighting in melee and taking hits, he will follow survivors with the Leadership skill. (Always starts with his Big Bear Bat which has 8 atk. does 14 dmg. and uses -1 stamina.) (Starts with Tough and Strong skills at max.) |} Famu Fataru "Still alive?" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;"| Unique NPC, similar to Big Bear. Can be recruited by a player with Leadership. (Starts with Agile and High Stamina skills at max. As of version 6.3, has a unique katana.) |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align:center" | Unique NPC. (Starts with Charismatic and Leadership skills at max.) |} (I found him ingame with a diffirent model than shown. Im not sure if it changes?? Starts with special un breakable weapon "Rougedjack Keyboard" with 30 atk 6 dmg and -1 stamina. Le Basher De Bugs.) Duck Man "Still alive?" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align:center"| Unique NPC. A theme song starts when he appears. (Starts with Charismatic, Strong, High Stamina and Martial Arts skills at max) Santaman "Still alive?" Unique NPC. Only appears in v6.1CHRISTMAS (December 26th - December 31st) (Starts with Firearms and Awake skills at max. Also starts with a santaman shotgun. which has 60 atk and 30 dmg. Merry Shotmas!.has 4-2 range, which makes it slightly better than a normal shotgun.) |} His arrival is announced by christmas music follwed by a person puking, and the message "You hear christmas music xx tiles to *a direction*. Hans Von Hanz "Still alive?" |- | style="vertical-align: top; text-align:center"| Unique NPC. Starts with Hauler, Firearms, Necrology and Leadership at max. Possess Hans Von Hanz unique pistol. Hostile ---- |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Bikers' appearance on a map is heralded by the roar of their motorbikes. This gang usually comes equipped with basic armor and melee weapons, brawling with everything but their fellow bikers. Despite their gung-ho attitude, bikers typically don't take long to become zombies. (Begin with Strong and Tough skills. Mob leaders have these skills at max rank.) |} |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | Ruthless and efficient, Ops come equipped with heavy firearms, flashlights, Op trackers, and a good measure of skill. Their exact mission is unknown, however it is rumored that they are looking for the underground char facility. Though they will kill almost anyone they come across, these soldiers won't go out of their way to break into survivors' shelter. (Begin with the Agile, Firearms, and Tough skills. Team leaders have these skills at max rank.) |} CHAR Guard "Guarding guard is guarding." |- | style="vertical-align: top;"| Per their in-game description, these guards will rarely be found beyond their posts inside a CHAR office. Those who've noticed other humans will first yell to get their attention before peppering them with buckshot. Take advantage of their limited range and shoot them from afar. (Begins game with no skills, however, they have no hunger bar. The only thing required of them is sleep and medical aid. (and sanity) Why they have food stored in their base is a mystery.) |- | style="vertical-align: top;" | These wannabe thugs can be found roaming the city and favor a mix of baseball bats and Kolt Revolvers. Their use of firearms makes them slightly more dangerous than their rival Bikers. Gangsta posses usually number about six members, including their leader. (Begin with the Agile skill. Group leaders have this at maximum rank, Firearms at one rank.) |} Jason Myers '' "(insert drug induced insanities)"'' A unique enemy who can be found in the city hospital. Jason possesses a large signature axe along with exceptional strength and agility to wield it. Can be played after randomly reincarnating into him. He only has Hp, Stam, and Infection bars. Requires no sleep or food. (Begins with the Agile, High Stamina, Strong, and Tough skills all at max rank.) (He can die before you get to him and his zombie doesn't have a graphic: Glitch, I assume?) Category:Gameplay